Skin Deep
by Iloveboyzthatsparkle
Summary: Bella is happily working as a tattoo artist but all that changes when a seemingly harmless drink at her local bar sends her into her worst nightmare! Having to deal with a possessive slighty aggressive mate, his eccentric family and overbearing ex-lovers, will Bella be able to survive? If you like possessive or dominate edward this is the story for you! Xoxo
1. Skin Deep

Let me ask you this, does the sound of someone willing to die for you, kill for you, give you everything they possible can in a heartbeat, appeal to you? Sounds stupid to say no right? But maybe that's just me, stupid. To me that idea is repulsive, revolting I'd even go as far as nauseating.

Being this independent started at a young age. I was never one to ask for help when struggling or find comfort in being in a group. Even as an infant I would try to find any excuse to get out of any kind of social gathering. Call it antisocial I was and still am a lone wolf. To put it simply I get on best and most effectively on my own without needing anyone to lean on or anyone's shoulder to cry on. It's probably unhealthy to be secluded from everyone else the way I am but I promise you I have friends. Real friends...Ok more like a friend but that's no the point.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, the reason I am ranting on about being so fiercely independent stands right before me.

A young couple..well they both look young but only one really is. Confused? Let me explain, for as long as I can remember vampires have been metaphorically out in the open, of course they don't really prance around in the open, they prefer to stay out of sunlight (not because they burn to a crisp before you ask) and stay covered up or indoors. They say its so they fit in with the public more and they find it uncomfortable when people stare at their sparkling skin. Vampires decided that they were sick of hiding their existence and informed the nation of themselves. As we all know vampires drink blood, but nowadays they tend to stick to animal (how nice of them right?).

Although you may be unlucky enough to come across a human drinking and your...well...screwed.

Now onto my biggest problem with cold ones, mating. The word in itself brings a chill to my spine. Mating. The act of animals coming together to breed; copulation. Lovely. Vampire mating to me is the most vile sexist things on the planet. I bet you think I'm being a drama queen but let me explain, one of a vampire's soul goals in life is to fing his/her's mate. As years of mating have gone by it has shown that a mate can be human or vampire but not of the same gender although no reason has been found yet.

Once the two 'mates' meet the connection for the male is instant and his whole world now revolves around her, she is his everything, his entire life and most importantly his and no one else's. The male mate becomes extremely possessive and will need to have his mate as close as possible otherwise all hell breaks loose.

For the female, she may not be as possessive or aggressive and may not feel their pull to each other as well as the male can but she will definitely be aware of it. There are stories of women fighting the 'pull' as they call it and have ran, but if their incredibly fast and not to mention super humanly strong vampire mate surprisingly doesn't catch them, eventually all their strength breaks down and they give in.

Back to the couple in front of me, how can I tell they are a vampire and his mate you ask. To begin with vampires are bewitchingly beautiful almost angelic and move with grace that ballerinas dream of. Oh and the possessiveness, the male vampire has his arm protectively around his human mate's tiny waist, sort of daring anyone to even try and take her away.

The vampire has wavy maroon hair down to the nape of his neck with a hint of stubble gracing the lower half of his face, the signature topaz golden eyes (an animal drinker, good to know) with beyond pale skin probably as white as snow whereas the woman has a shinny waterfall of gorgeous blonde waves cascading to the top of her chest, vibrant hazel eyes quite like a dark honey and a slight tan to her clean smooth skin. They have there arms wrapped around each other while looking at the designs on walls and in the books, in the studio.

Oh crap! I should probably introduced myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan or Bella to the few people I like, I'm twenty one years old. I work as a tattoo artist in Atlantic City in New Jersey. I moved as far away as I could from my dreary hometown of Forks Washington and this is where it brought me. The other studio I worked out at wasn't get enough business, even when it was all people wanted were small easily hidden things. I wanted to try out my skill as a tattoo artist and it just wasn't working out so I high - tailed it up to New Jersey (Not literally), I soon came across 'Skin Deep' tattoo and piercing parlour and applied for the a job the next day. And the rest as they say is history.

So here I am watching a vampire and his mate go through different designs for her. I say her because he couldn't even try get one due to his rock hard skin snapping the needle like twig as soon as it touched him. Although even if he could get one I would sure as hell no be the doing it. I know it may sound weird a vampire's mate getting a tattoo but for them (if their mate gets the vampire's name or crest) they are claimed in every sense of the word. It is becoming increasingly popular with new vampire couples at the moment.

I decide to see if they chosen yet just so I can get this over and done with and get home to my nice cozy warm bed.

"Hi there, have you figured out which design you want?" I asked as politely as I could, trying not to sound like I was hoping to get rid of them as soon as possible (which I was).

"Hello Miss, my name is Garrett and this is my lovely wife Kate,"

Wife...hmm, obviously trying to make their relationship more normal. Good luck with that.

"We were wondering if Kate could possibly have our inishels tattooed? "Wow how original!(If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm).

"Of course, do you have an idea of the front or where you would like it?" I tried to direct this question at Kate, I had yet to hear her speak.

"Yes we'd like it on her ankle in Dorovar if possible, please?" No surprise it was Garrett talking again, it was a well know fact that the male is always the dominate one in the relationship. Urgh!

"Sure if you would like to come this and I can draw up a design for you." I didn't need to fake the joy in my voice this time, dorovar was the most common used for names etc. so I almost certainly already had a design. The sooner this was over the better!

I just finished over kate's tattoo and was just packed away after they left when I got a text from my one and only friend Angela. We met when she came to get her ears pierced, we started chatting over our hobbies, mostly her's all of mine were reading and drawing new designs, we then kept in contact and have been friends for around six months now.

'B meet me at Long Shots in 15 min plzz xox Ang'

Urgh, why does she do this to me? I had just worked my ass off for eight hours straight, the last thing I want to do is go to Long Shots. It was a bar stumbled upon after celebrating Angela ' s twenty third birthday at a local restaurant and decided that it would then become our drinking ground. Up until recently it was an awesome place to get a drink but was now becoming popular with the cold ones automatically making it unpopular with me. But Ang was my weak point and I knew I couldn't say no to her.

'Sure I'll be there get me a red wine plzz B'

She replied instantly.

'Already got it hurry your skinny butt up!'

Well I guess I couldn't argue with that and locked up shop and began to walk to the place that would change my life more than I would ever know.

Authors note-

Cheesy ending to the chapter, I know but what can you do?

No sure if I will do an Edward's POV but we'll see.

Please review even if it is to tell me how much you hate it or if you want another chapter! Xoxoxo

Nadia


	2. First Sight

As I enter the bar I quickly begin my search for Angela , with my luck I'll no doubt trip and bump into a human drinking vampire if I don't sit soon.

Clumsy is the best word to describe me. Believe it or not my nickname when I was younger was Bambi, whether that was due to my oversized brown doe eyes or that I was constantly falling over like a newborn deer I'll leave up to you to decide.

Sure enough she is in our usual seats along the bar.

Long Shots has two floors, the first of which is a good place to relax get a drink or two and something to eat, then the second which in my words is living hell. A sized down version of a night club on one floor. It has a miniature bar at the back, toilets and the rest is a dance floor, if it doesn't already sound hellish then let me tell you that there is around 90% chance of meeting a vampire here. The place was crawling with them now. Even though they can't drink they still insist on bringing their mates here.

"Hey B, come drink up with me!" Angela slurred, I could tell she was partly drunk. Great, now I have to haul her drunk ass home as well as mine.

"Hi Ang." I say casually as I hop down beside her. "So how much have you had already?" I question although I know the answer.

"Errr you know...not much?" Yes Angela, I totally believe you. By the look of things it's a wonder she can even sit up.

"Hmm. So how are you and Eric doing?"

"Oh my god soo good, he's amazing Bella! "

Eric is Angela ' s boyfriend of about a month now, they meet at this very bar during at a supposedly fun birthday party for Angela ' s old friend Jessica. Of course I didn't attend, one I don't particularly like Jessica and two I'm not fond of parties either. Eric and Angela (according to her) hit it off straight away and already had a date planned by the end of the night. They started dating a week later.

Half an hour and one and half glasses of wine later I was ready to leave. Angela (If it was possible) was drunker than before.

"Come on girl, let's get your giggly butt home!" I announced after downing my other half glass of wine. Angela for some reason begins uncontrollable laughing at this. Oh fan-fucking-tansic, she is now in drunk three year old mode.

"You said butt!" She somehow manged to get out through the fit of giggles. Although it was cute and all to start with, even if it's Angela it gets old quickly and I don't want to hang around here any longer than I have to. Maybe I can call Eric to come pick us up?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when suddenly out of nowhere came a menacing snarl, ripping through the crowd, startling most people ,even reducing a few to shaking in their seats. Murmurs and whispers in shocked voices were the only thing heard in the room.

The crowd begins to part through the middle, like Moses himself was splitting them apart like the red sea. This can only mean something bad is going to happen, right? I mean what good can come from people cowering in corners.

I lift my gaze to meet eyes like black holes filled with want,need and lust. What is going on? The vampire who coursed all this drama stands there with bronze hair, looking untamed just like sex hair. He has a sharp features that are all beautiful in their own way, perfectly sculpted, like the rest of his body. High cheekbones, straight nose, perfect full lips with razor sharp, straight, white teeth. Skin pale white and smooth like marble. Deep growls are vibrating from inside his chest, he stands at around 6'2 but is slowly moving into a crouching position. Like he's about to pounce on something.

And that something I soon realised is...me! He's looking straight at me! Oh no!

This is bad. This is bad. This is bad! That is the only thing running through my head. I'm now becoming conscious of the fact I remember where I have read about this before, in a book we were forced to read in high school about vampire mating. At the age of eighteen everyone must read 'The Human Guide to Vampire Mating' by Marcus Volturi, it is supposed to help us come to terms if we were ever became mates with a vampire.

Come on Bella, think what does that darn book say! This is so not the time to black out right now! That's right, yes! The male will become full of want and need for him to claim his mate, he will stop at nothing to get close to her. It is unbelievably dangerous not to mention stupid to even try to stop the mating process. Ok now how to get out of this mess. Well it certainly didn't mention that in the book, the one thing that would actually be useful for someone like me. Could this day get possibly any worse!

I quickly avert my eyes back to him and see him edging closer,the growls getting more angry and fierce. I need to get out of here and soon, before this can go any further.

I hastily judge the distance between me, the stairs, the door and him, if I tried my best I maybe make it to the stairs and find a way out up there. Let's put this plan into action then, he is about a meter away now with his arms wide open like he is expecting me to willingly jump right into them. Think again buddy!

Edward POV.

She is exquisite absolutely perfect. And she's all mine. There are no other words to describe her, from this night on she will be mine and only mine. We will be together forever, making love for days on end, going on romantic dates, having family gatherings. It couldn't get any better with this angel by my side. I must claim her now so that every male be it vampire or human knows she is mine!

A vicious snarl rips through my body before I can stop it, she is going to leave! There is no way in hell I am letting her slip through my fingers. I stalk toward her, taking in her heavenly scent as I go. It smells of strawberries and freshly cut flowers like freesia...Mmm. The only way this can get better is when I sent her as my own, that way the incompetent muts we know she's mine as well.

She looks worried, that won't do, my mate should only ever be uncomfortable when without me. Well she will be fine again when she is in my arms and no one will ever course her harm again! Her doe like chestnut eyes linger on me as she takes in my appearance. Yes this is how it is supposed to be her eyes on me and no one else. No! She's looking around the room again she is meant to keep her eyes on me at all times! I will warn of this later but first I need to get her home and finally show her who she belongs to. More involuntary growls radiate through me.

I'm getting progressively closer to my mate...Mmm, oh how I love to call her my mate already. I gently extend my arms offering her my embrace. She still hasn't moved yet! Why hasn't she moved yet? She is my mate and should of been jumping into my arms the moment she spotted me! Something is wrong, I hope she doesn't try anything absurd like running away because I will ALWAYS catch her no matter what.

It all happens so quickly, one second she's there the next like a bat out of hell she's off and flying through the already silent crowd, toward the stairs. This I don't even think about trying to control the enraged roar that erupts from me. It leaves over half of the human surrounding me speechless, the others are whimpering and crying like abandoned infants.I calmly decide to give my mate half a minute to come back to me before I begin my chase.

1 ... 2 ... 3 .. 4 ... 5

10.. 11 ... 12 .. 13 ... 14 ... 15

25 ... 26 ..27 ... 28 ... 29 .. 30

Alright I think I've given my mate enough time to be sensible and return to me. Just my luck that I get a disobedient one but strangely enough I wouldn't change her for the world, like the fire in her. I can only imagine how passionate our love making will be. Emmett will definitely get a kick out of this, I can't wait to see what jokes and puns he can come up with about my mischievous mate. And I must have a word with Jasper too about Alice not informing me about meeting my angel or how she would behave. Hmm maybe this will be more fun, I do enjoy a good chase. Bring it on!

Be ready my mysterious mate, I'm coming for you!

Authors Notes

Well that's chapter 2, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and favourite if you did and tell me any ideas you guys have or anything you might want featured in this fic!

xoxo


	3. Bitchy and stupidly stubborn

As my feet pound against the smooth oak wood stairs, I think to my self how the hell did someone like me end up in a situation like this. I am just a normal small town girl from Forks and now according to some crazed vampire freak I'm his one true love or some shit like that! There are probably, no almost certainly a billion other girls that would kill to be in my position right now. Why couldn't it be them instead?

Back to the subject of my escape from the sex haired Greek adonis, I am currently running at my full speed (which is probably like taking a relaxing stroll for a vampire) up the stairs to the top floor of Long Shots. Sounds fun right? To be honest I am surprised he still hasn't come for me yet but I'm even more concerned with how long this streek of good luck lasts, can you believe I still haven't fallen yet.

I reach the top floor just in time to hear a tremendous roar power through the place visibly shaking the walls. I'm going to give an educated guess and say that is my now furious 'mate'. It physically pains me to even think about it, let alone say it.

Ok what to do now? He could come up here anytime, I need a place to hide or at least somewhere to figure out what in God's name I'm gonna do next. Now that I look back I probably should of thought this through before I sprinted off but can you blame me? One more second there and I would never of escaped.

I guess the only thing left to do now is to take cover in the toilets like every other pathetic drunk girl here. I rush over and swing open the door with as much force as I can gather, surely he wouldn't enter the women's toilets ( I really hope so). Although I decrease my pace I'm still getting strange looks from the omen in here, I not so stealthily plod over to the furthest stool in and step inside and shakily close the door however I don't think that lock will do much against a enraged vampire but what can you do?

I'm beginning to get a hold of myself now and become conscious of the fact that I'm still holding mine and Ang's purses. Well at least I can call for help. Who am I kidding like anyone I know can save me now! Oh no! Angela I left her with that beast so help me if he harms one hair on her head he won't know what hit him!

First to get Angela out, I pull out her phone, carefully searching her contacts for Eric. Yes, I found him! I press call and hold the phone to my ear, bobbing my leg up and and down impatiently as I sit (with the lid down!) on the toilet. 'Come on, come on answer!'

Finally after what seems like an hours but is only a few seconds he answers.

"Hey Ang, what's -" I don't give him time to finish, I really don't have time for chit chat.

"Hi there, this is Angela's friend Bella here. I need you to come to Long Shots like now and take a very drunk and awaiting Angela home. You'll find her at the bar on the ground floor."

'Hopefully' I add in my mind. "Thanks bye now!" I hang up before he has time to reply.

What would Charlie say if he could see me now huh? The chief of police's daughter hiding like a defenseless child, in a toilet cubical no less, this was not who I was raised to be. I was Bella Swan, bitchy stupidly stubborn Bella Swan, the girl who groan at the sight of overly cheery checkout assistants, land you a right hook if looking at her the wrong way, the girl who didn't even flinch once when getting any of her six tattoos.

Snapping out of my strangely deep train of thought, I think back to the book trying to remember any little detail that can buy me some time, I will literally take anything at this moment in time. Ah hah!That's it! The most effective way a vampire can identify his mate is sent! If I can find some way of masking my smell I have a chance of slipping out undetected.

With newfound confidence I stride out of the stool and am instantly am assulted with the horrendous stench of cheap overpowering perfume ! Putting a not too subtle bouce in my step, time to put those dull acting classes Renee made me take with her to good use.

I strut right over to the blonde with the offending bottle.

"Hey there, so like I was wondering if I could totally like borrow some of that amazing perfume?"

I say putting of my best imitation of all the ludicrous girls from my high school, I even add in a hair flick for effect. She looks at me with an unreadable expression across her face before dramatically changing to a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat.

"OMG of course girl, it smells great right? I'm Lauren by the way."

"Yeah it does, I sooo need it get some like now! Where'd you get it? I'm Bella" I say as cheerily as I could trying not to puke as she hands me the bottle. I spray it all over me but taking extra time of my neck and both my wrists.

"Oh I'm not like totally sure where it comes, from my Boyfriend buys it from me!" Lauren replys clearly effisizing the word boyfriend as if it were something to brag about. I hand the bottle I now affectionately call the anti - mate spray.

"Well thanks but I've gotta get going yer know" I sat casually before removed my long auburn hair from its confines of the ponytail, taking care to gently place it around my neck hopefully covering any of trase my natural sent. And for the final touch I swiftly tug the hood of my jacket up and over my head.

I throw a sickly sweet smile at Lauren a companied by a little wave before taking a deep breath and slipping through the door. Using my best hawk impression I scan the floor searching for that signature bronze copper mop of hair.

You can imagine my horror at seeing his silhouette out in the centre of the dance floor, thankfully he is facing the opposite direction and hasn't spotted me yet. Oh no! He's moving a again, like a lion hunting it's prey aka me. He stops at the top of the stairs, damn it! That's my only exit gone, what am I supposed to do now. Urgh! Now I love a good action movie as much as the next guy but I'm not gonna be try and be an action hero and jump from a two story building. I'll guess I will just lay low until he starts moving again.

I find a particularly crowded corner full of drunk loud dancers, they should keep me concealed with their noise as well as a barrier. If looks could kill I don't think there would be a single soul left alive in the entire bar with the glare he seems to have continuously glued to his face.

Wait this is good, he is doing another circuit of the floor again. If I time it just right I should be able to completely avoid him. Ok I'm on the move heading over to the stairs, almost half way now when...No what is Lauren doing talking to him? She could spot me and give my whole position away!

Edward POV.

The chase has well and truly begun, I descend on the stairs at a very human but still raging pace. On the way I try my hardest to pick up any lingering smell of my future wife, I get a wiff of it but it's gone just as quick as it came. What can you expect in a crowded place like this, the very thought makes me growl I should be at home by now with my gorgeous new mate staking my claim on her and forming the bond!

Before I know it I have reached the top. I immediately start inspecting the crowds trying to pin point my love, she can't of gone far can she, I certainly hope not.

Oh my lord I really am a terrible mate, first : I have lose her within 5 minutes of meeting her, second : mates are meant to instinctively protect their mates and I can't even find mine.

I can't dwell on these thoughts, I must, no will find her. So where to begin my search, I know I'll do a quick circuit of the whole floor I might be able to get a bit of her sent.

A couples minutes in and I'm already at boiling point, WHERE IS SHE!? No I must keep calm I cannot bring to much attention of my self, I had enough of that down stairs. I'll try a new tactic, I stand in the centre of the revolting smelling room and scan for her. Let's see how well this works.

Grrr! Not so well, what is wrong with me? Why can't I find her? I move over to the stairs at least that way if she is still up here she can't leave without me noticing. As I move to my new place, I catch sight of two doors, how could I not see these before!

There are two toilet doors! She's probably in there, yes I found her! Wait one problem, how am I supposed to retrieve her from the ladies room if I'm not a lady?

Luck must be on my side as I young woman wearing far to much makeup and awful smelling perfume steps through the toilet door. I put on my best dazzling smile and approach her.

"Hello there Miss, I was wondering if you by any chance saw my girlfriend in there? She is about 5'4 with beautiful mahogany hair and matching chocolate eyes."

The girl is stunned for a moment or two until she finally snaps back into reality. I immediately see images of my mate with her in the toilets before her head becomes clouded of thoughts of her of me in positions I will only ever be in with my mate.

"Errr like yeah, Bella right? She was in there just a second ago."

Bella, what a beautiful perfect name for my angel. I truly hope she didn't give a fake name it suits her better than anything I could think of.

"Yes, yes. Do you know where she is now?" I ask innocently.

The girl doesn't answer me just simply points behind me.

Authors Notes -

Hello my amazing readers

I would just like to say thanks to every one who is following, adding to their favourites and reviews, it really makes my day. I was wondering if Bella should escape Edward or be found. Please tell me what you think.

Xoxo

Nadia


	4. Nothing but air

My heart is racing at 100mph, my palms are sweating and I am frozen to the spot. 'Please don't turn around. Please don't turn around. If there really is a God up there then I could really use his help right now if he come just like strike me with lighting, anything to get me out of this. It would be much appreciated.

I think my heart actually stops beating as he gracefully spins around, his eyes desperate with desire and his lips tightly pressed against each other in a hard line. As soon as his eyes land on me he projects a ferocious fiery growl silencing the entire horde of people. With all eyes are either on me or him, nearly all female eyes on him, he opens his mouth to speak. This will be the first time I ever hear him talk.

"Well hello there my little mate. Looks like the chase is over, huh?"

His voice is soothing like an angel's would be, the sound leaves me craving to hear it again. Oh God! What is happening to me? Get a grip Swan, you're better than this. Letting some man, a vampire no less have this much power over you. Pathetic. You're smart enough you can think of a way around this, use your logic like you always do.

That's it! I will lull him into a false sense of security by making him think I want him and then BAM! I high - tail it outta here somewhere far far away. Right I can do this, I'm not proud of it but I have done it before. What? Don't give me that look. A girl's gotta use what she's got ,even though she still hates most men.

I put on my best annoying checkout assistant smile and try to pretend that I am actually considering a life with this creep. His growls have completely dissolved now and his face breaks into a radiant smile that can only be described as pantie dropping. This is so unfair! Why do the most evil creatures on earth look like angels sent from God himself!

His arms extend mirroring the position he took down stairs. Think! Do I wait for him to come to me or do I go to him? Damn it, why is this so hard? I guess if I have him come to me he'll be further away from my only exit but then I run the risk of not being able to escape him once he is so close.

Well it looks like the decision has been made for me as he seems to get the hints and begins striding over toward me. I've now got my plan I just need to stick to it and hope it works. Please God make it work!

He's getting closer now with his stupid infectious smile, I can't help but genuinely grin back. No snap out of it, you can't let his dashing good looks dazzle you into acting like a drooling school girl.

He's now at arms length right in front of me if it is possible his ravishing smile has increased with every step he took. His muscular ,but not overpowering arms come at me in a scooping motion and just as they are about to come into contact with me I duck down and swiftly jump out the way. Leaving him grasping at thin air.

Score 1 for me, 0 for crazy vampire. No time to celebrate my victory though I have to keep moving and quickly. I search out the stairs and am heading toward them in a matter of seconds. Thank God! He must be in shock or something for all I know the monster still hasn't come after me yet.

I literally fly down the stairs missing steps as I go. Who needs to use all the steps? It's so overrated. I reach the ground floor without an accident although my hood has fallen down and my hair probably looks like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Now for my next problem, hide or run? Tough. If (and it's a big if) I have masked my scent I could hide here, it seems to have filled up quite a bit and with every space covered with people I may be able to blend in. Or I could run, now I know my way around here like the back of my hand but there is always the chance there could be someone lurking outside. Not that I can't protect my self I just don't need another creep to fight off, one is enough. Not only that but where would I run to, I mean who is gonna help me and I can't go back to my place he could follow me and find out where I live.

Hide it is then, but the question is where do you hide from a raging crazed beast that's only goal is to hunt you down?

Behind the bar! He would think to look there right? It's a lucky thing I'm on good terms with the bar manger Tyler, who seems to think we have some kind of 'thing' going on between us, I should be able to hide there without being chucked out like an insane weirdo.

"Hey err Tyler, mind if I just sit behind the bar for a minute or two, I need to take a breather. " I ask a little out of breath from the running.

"Yeah sure hop on over, Izzy. " Tyler says with a wink. Gross! I don't know why he insists he call me that but I'm not in any position to complain at the moment.

With as much grace as I can muster I jump onto the bar and push my legs over the side, surprisingly, I note, not knocking anyone's glasses or cups off it. I slide off the bar onto the other side nodding my head at Tyler thanking him before I head to the end of the bar furthest from the stairs. I sink to my butt, pushing my back up against the inside of the bar, taking slow deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. It's harder than expected but give me a break. Having a super human vampire after you isn't the most relaxing thing around.

All I can do now is hope and pray that he doesn't find me.

Edward POV.

I turn away from the incompetent if not helpful girl in front of me before turning around. It takes a moment for me to locate her but when I do I see how she has been avoiding me.

She has let her thick tresses of hair free from the ponytail she previously sported, they hang covering her angelic face, her scruffy jacket hood is pulled up shadowing the rest of her face. One of the first things I will do (apart from ravishing my mate that is) is buy her some decent clothing, don't get me wrong she looks stunning now but I can only imagine how good she would look in a tight form fitting dress instead of the old band tee, black leather jacket with a forest green hoodie poking out, ripped dark jeans and black chucks she wears now.

A release a low growl just thinking about undressing her, how I can't wait to do that and I will do that.

"Well hello there my little mate. Looks like the chase is over, huh?" I say. I hear her breath hitch as she takes in my voice. I must have a great voice to get this kind of reaction out of her. Well what can I say having this amazing women nearly swoon over your voice is a complete ego boost.

As she finally gathers herself again I am meet with a huge grin plastered across her inviting face. This is what I've been waiting for but it just doesn't feel right, I can't describe it, it just seems a bit fake. I push that thought away, how could I even think that about my mate?

I copy the position I did earlier this evening, my arms out stretched inviting her in. She seems unsure and a bit nervous, I take this as a hint to make the first move and begin my journey toward my love.

I reached out to her to pull her in close when she disappears and I am left grabbing at nothing but air. I hear her heavy footsteps as she speeds (for a human that is) down the stairs. I guess I am just in shock, what is going on with her? I knew it was fake! And here I was feeling terrible that I would think that poorly of my mate.

Well guess what my angel no more Mr Nice guy and yeah I know it's a cliché but what the hell! I am going to bring you home with me, claim your body as mine and mine alone and nobody is going to stop me! Ha! I would like to see them try.

You wanna play hard to get, well I can play games too my princess but these game will leave you wishing you never tried to disobey Edward Cullen. 'Insert evil laugh here'

By the end if this night I will have got my mate and there is nothing that can stop me now!

Authors Notes -

Oooh! I wonder what Edward's got up his sleeve. Well I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed or follow or favourited. Hugs and kisses to you all!

Xoxoxo

Nadia


	5. I love a challenge

My breathing has returned back to normal now, well as normal as it can be. I pull my cell from my jacket and check the time it's 23:57. I'm not sure if this is a good thing but the ground floor closes at midnight, maybe he'll leave soon. I doubt it. Tyler is probably going to do last call soon, although most customers will just head upstairs, that doesn't close until five in the morning. As if Tyler can read my mind he shouts out "Last call guys, head on up or head on out!".I wonder if he'll let me stay, maybe(as much as it pains me to say it)I will have to use my feminine charm on him. I hope not. I haven't had to put that out for a long time.

I hear footsteps closing in on me, oh god this is it! Well vampire your in for a big surprise, Bella Swan doesn't go down without a fight! I hold my fist up ready to give this creep a right hook to the face. I know it will end up causing me more damage but you only live once right? As much as I would love to see his shocked face when I pop him one I can't help but close my eyes.

The footsteps stop in front of me and I listen to the floor boards creek as he lowers himself down. Here I go, wish me luck. With all my force I knock my clenched fist out hitting a surprisingly warm face. What?

"Oh my god Izzy, what the fuck?"

I open my eyes to not to see the pysho leech before me but Tyler, now nursing his nose. It looks broken. Oh shit!How stupid am I not to even check who I'm about to punch.

"Tyler! I'm so sorry man! I thought you were someone else." I say as I slide forward removing his hands from his face to get a better look. Yep that is definitely broken. If I wasn't being hunted down right now I would probably applaud myself for inflicting that much damage with one hit!

"Well I definitely won't want to be that guy right now!" He jokes as I check his face to see if I coursed any other injuries. Fortunately I haven't. I mumble a 'yes' and continue to check for non - existing injuries.

"I was just coming to get you but you kind of distracted me."

"Yeah about that, do you mind if I stay just a little longer?"

"I don't know Izz."

"Please I will only stay for a little while I'll even help clear up." I offer.

"Ok sure but I'll be leaving to get help with the nose and then you'll really have to go."

"Thanks"

As he gets up I stay down, do I really risk the creeper seeing me or do I just leave now?

Wait what is that noise? Please say that's not footsteps, please! Oh no it is a nd just to make things worse low but still angry growls a company the footsteps. GREAT! I am literally screwed!

"Psst!Psst!Tyler!" I whisper, I need to get his attention, I can't have him rat me out like Lauren. Although she probably didn't know she was doing, it still really fucked up my plan. It's too late the footsteps are echoing through the now empty floor. He's here! I just pray to God that Tyler gets the message I don't want to be found.

"Err dude I don't know if you know but this floor is closed after twelve. If you're leaving you have to take the top exit." Wait, hold up there's a top exit! Damn it! How come I never knew about this? I guess I have never stayed till closing time or on the top floor long enough. An exit up there would have really helped!

"Listen you pathetic weakling I do not have time to waste on petty chit chat! Where is my mate?" I can hear glasses smash as they shatter on the ground. This doesn't sound good.

"I...I don't know what your on about man!" Tyler stutters. I should step in, he doesn't deserve it but what I hear next stops me in my tracks.

"I can read it in your thoughts you're talked to her, where is she? Answer me you stupid human!" He can read minds! Surely he would of found me by now through my thoughts,What's wrong with me?

"I...I...I.I don't kno-" Tyler is cut off as I see his feet being lifted off the the hell!

"Answer me or I will kill you and that precious girlfriend of yours, Lauren I belive."Tyler was Lauren's boyfriend, wow! That explains the cheap perfume but this has gone on long enough time to end this before anyone else get hurt!

Edward POV.

I've calmed down enough now to go and retrieve my mate although trying to keep upset with her for disobeying me is hard when she is just so darn cute! I'm going to head down to find my Love now, if she knows what's good for her she won't of left the building.

I'm sure my family will love her, however not even a fraction of the love I feel for her. My Bella. Hmm. I am hopeful that is her real name. Esme will love another daughter to mother, Alice will want to play Bella barbie I'm sure but it will only happen if she's Ok with it and Emmett will be ecstatic he has a new sister to play with although if he hurts one hair on her head he won't live to see another day!

As I'm about to head down I recognise faces from downstairs as they join the horde of people up here. Arr, the main bar closes at midnight how could I forget? Fortunately for me this means searching for my Bella will be a whole lot easier without as many people (and their thoughts) to look through. Another reason my angel is perfect for me her mind is completely silent to me. Not even so much as a peep! I would find this frustrating but now when me and her are completely alone I will be at peace without anyone in my mind but me.

I release low growls as I decent the stairs making sure to use heavy footsteps to alert my mate of my arrival, I pick up a tiny hiff of her scent, it's still clouded with that God awful spray! At least I know she's still here. I hear a man moan out in pain. I wonder if I'm not the only man my love has hurt this evening.

When I reach the bottom I am surprised to see a short man standing at the bar his nose looks out of place, I would pity him if I have time but I don't so I won't.

I stand at my full height in front of him. Time to get down to business! Before I have the chance to speak he interrupts me. I hate being interrupted.

"Err dude I don't know if you know but this floor is closed after twelve. If you're leaving you have to take the top exit." Hmm I wonder why my Love didn't use that exit, she must really love a good chase. Well onwards anyway I don't want to talk to this rat any longer than I have too, I know he knows where she is. I can read it in his mind, for some strange reason he calls her Izzy. At least this confirms my assumptions about her name. Isabella, Bella or Izzy for short. I will have to find out which one she prefers.

"Listen you pathetic weakling I do not have time to waste on petty chit chat! Where is my mate?" Let's see how this idiot responses to this.

"I...I don't know what your on about man!" Urrgh! He is clearly not listening. I infuriated swipe my arms across the bar sending glasses everywhere.

"I can read it in your thoughts you're talked to her, where is she? Answer me you stupid human!" I can also read that the incompetent girl I met upstairs errm..Leslie...Laura..Lauren that's it is his girlfriend. I wonder how he will feel if he found out she was shamelessly flirting with another man.

"I...I...I.I don't kno-" I cut him off, I've lost my patience with him now! I lunge over the bar already towering over him and pick the weasel up by his shirt collar.

"Answer me or I will kill you and that precious girlfriend of yours, Lauren I belive." I know this will cause him to break, he seems to think that he loves that girl and she loves him, just being in her head for less than a minute and I can clearly tell she doesn't feel the same way.

He is about to crack when out from under the bar comes my angel looking radiant as ever if not slighty dishevelled.

"Put him down!" She demands in a surprisingly calm voice. And oh what a voice it is! The only way worthy to describe it is like wind chimes and bells on a cool summer day with a subtle breeze. Wonderful!

I can tell she's nervous, her heart rate has dramatically sped up. I think it my just me seeing me that caused it. Let's hope so, eh! Looks like I will get to be alone with my mate, finally! Oh how I love a challenge.

Hi there guys, I've been getting lots of follows and favourites and some amazing reviews. I am so pleased I can't even begin to tell you!

So next chapter, we can either have Edward and Bella talk more at the bar or have his possessive side come out and he whisks Bella away to his home. Oh and don't worry she will definitely put up a fight!

As always hugs and kisses my lovelies.

Xoxo

Nadia


	6. Only Thing that matters

"As you wish!"

He suddenly drops Tyler to the ground, he lands with a thump. He better not be seriously hurt (apart from his nose) or there will be hell to pay! My heart is going crazy in my chest ,so much for staying calm. He has that annoying crooked smirk across his devilishly hansom face. No Bella! This is not time to swoon over this monster.

"What do you want?" I ask for a shaky voice. I don't know why I asked I already have an idea of what he is gonna say. I just have to confirm it.

"Isn't it obvious, mate." Urrgh! He has to be doing this on purpose. Stupid vampire! I hope he can hear this. Stupid vampire with stupid super powers!

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Well I'll make it clear then, I want you. You now belong to me and you will obey me." I can't stop myself from bursting out laughing at that. I'm laughing so hard now I can barely breath. Oh God that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time. He doesn't seem to be amused though, quite the opposite.

"Something funny, love?" Oh I'm in trouble now. I can't wait to see what he'll do.

"Actually yes, you. Even the thought of me 'obeying ' you is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He chuckles at this. Is that good or bad?

"You should get used to the idea as you'll be hearing it alot from now on." Please, if he thinks for a second that he has a chance at getting me to submit to him, he's got another thing coming. Oh and before he can start his master plan of getting me to become a perfect little house wife, he has to get me to his home first. Which will not be happening.

"Yeah that's never gonna happen, dude. So if you don't mind I need to get my friend to the hospital." I say as I go toward Tyler who is lying still on the floor, please say he's Ok. But before I can even reach him the creep uses his super human speed and jumps right in front on me. I stumble back until my back hits the bar. He gives me his most fierce snarl I have heard so far.

"You will not be going anywhere Isabella," I gasp at this, he is truly a creep. How does he know my name? "especially not with this idiot! " He roars. Ok who does this freak think he is? Trying to tell me what I can and can not do! That's it, he's crossed a line.

"Ok buddy I don't know who the hell you think you are but you can't come I here after knowing for less than half an hour and demand I bow down to you! So I suggest you move along and find a new girl who is more than willing to be your 'mate'!" Wow! That felt great, let's just hope he gets the message and backs off.

Uh oh! His face is growing dark, the crooked smirk gone from his face replaced with a deep frown and his eyes are darker than before.

"I, Isabella am your mate and can demand whatever I feel like from you!" The glasses around us are visibly shaking with the force of his voice, and their not the only ones. As soon as he says mate a chill runs down my spine, he is marching toward me, pieces of glass crunching beneath his designer shoes. Great, he's one of those posh people that will only wear something with a designer label. Oh and that's also a reason why we wouldn't work. News flash man, my entire wardrobe contains scruffy jackets, ripped jeans and old t shirts not a single dress, skirt or heel in sight.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening he has me in such a tight hold I can't even move my arms although it strangely doesn't hurt it's just uncomfortable being held up in thin air with my legs dangling around. I've always hated flying as well, being in a crowded vehicle millions of feet up in the air just doesn't appeal to me.

Oh God is he sniffing my hair! That's just more evidence for my case on him being a nut job as well as a huge creep. Well it can't get much worst can it? I really shouldn't of said that, I've completely jinxed it now!

Edward POV.

"As you wish!" I reply to my mate as I drop the pathetic excuse for a human on the floor. Why does she care for him so much? She should only fret over me like that!

"What do you want?" She asks in an uncertain tone. Hmm...interesting.

One would think with all the chasing going on she would get the idea but alas I will have to inform her of my desire with her.

"Isn't it obvious, mate." Ok I can help but tease her a little, it's just so adorable when she blushes.

"Not from where I'm standing." Oh feisty. I like it but I now have to make it undoubtedly clear.

"Well I'll make it clear then, I want you. You now belong to me and you will obey me." She giggles at this! This is not the reaction I expected, yes I know she isn't going to fall right into my arms and worship the ground I walk on but to start hysterically laughing is far from what I suspected.

I can feel my beast inside growling with anger and howling with need for me to claim my mate.

"Something funny, love?" I ask with a hint of annoyance to my voice. She's in trouble and she knows it.

"Actually yes, you. Even the thought of me 'obeying ' you is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." I chuckles at this. My Bella can't really think I will let her keep acting out like this ,can she?

"You should get used to the idea as you'll be hearing it alot from now on." If only she knew.

"Yeah that's never gonna happen, dude. So if you don't mind I need to get my friend to the hospital." It was fun while it lasted but now it's gone to far if she thinks she can leave with the rat. She makes a move toward the boy, that's enough to agitate the beast. In a matter of milliseconds I leap over the bar and land directly before my love.

Bella stumbles back like newborn dear on it's legs for the first time. Didn't I tell you she is adorable?

"You will not be going anywhere Isabella," she gasps at the use of her name, I probably shouldn't of let that slip, it makes me sound a bit creepy. "especially not with this idiot! " No she is definitely not going to leave me for this fool. He lucky I didn't crush him like a cock roach for denying me my mate.

"Ok buddy I don't know who the hell you think you are but you can't come I here after knowing for less than half an hour and demand I bow down to you! So I suggest you move along and find a new girl who is more than willing to be your 'mate'!". I can see now that I may have crossed a line but it's too late now I am just propping her for what's to come. Oh no! I can feel my beast taking over.

She wants me to find a new mate that will NEVER EVER happen.

"I, Isabella am your mate and can demand whatever I feel like from you!" And the sooner she realised that the better.

I stride toward her like a lion about to take down it's prey and let a lion like snarl loose too. It leaves her and everything around her shaking. I can hear every fibre of the already shattered glass break into a million more pieces.

My beast has well and truly taken over and all he wants is his mate! And that is what he's going to get.

In under a second the beast has my angel pinned to his chest not hurting her though, it's almost physically impossible for us to hurt our mates. Euphoria spreads though my body at the feeling of having my love this close, the way it's meant to be. I'm not sure if I will find the strength to let her go again and to be honest I don't give a fuck! Pardon the french.

I can't help but give in to the smell of her and breath in her scent it is the best thing I have ever smelt in my entire 111 years on this planet and I doubt I will find anything even close to competing with it.

Right now in this moment the world could end and it wouldn't matter because the most important thing to me is in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

What's up guys,

so that's chapter six and a bit of sweetward at the end but don't worry give Bella a chance to fight back and Edward will return to his possessive ways.

See you next time! Please review, follow and favourite.

Hugs and kisses

Xoxo

Nadia


	7. Fingers crossed

I'm not sure how long the adonis has had me in his death grip but I am starting to become extremely uncomfortable with floating in the air. I've never been held like this before so have nothing to compare it to but it feels like how someone would hold their newborn baby securely and cradling it close to their chest. It would be kind of comforting if it wasn't a cold hearted monster doing it. Ok enough of this now.

I wriggle in his hold but nothing happens. What do I have to do to get this guy's attention? This time I squirm and kick my legs a bit, this gets a reaction and he pulls back so we're face to face. Face to dazzling, breathtaking face. A look my genuine concern across his striking face. At least he has relaxed now.

"What is wrong, my love?" Hmm. Trying trying to fool me with this sweet caring act, think again.

"Do you mind releasing me please?" I bark, it comes out a tiny bit harsher than what I meant but this boy needs to learn about personal space. A flicker of hurt crosses his face for a brief moment before it returns to that lopsided grin.

"I don't know if I want to let you go yet." I wonder if is he always so infuriating or if he just does it for me. Oh yes I still don't know his name yet.

"Well in that case will you at least answer my question?"

"Of course, mate. I could never deny you anything." Is he listening to himself?

"Expect letting me down." He lets out a small chuckle before answering.

"Expect that, so what was your question?" Finally. Wait if he can read minds why isn't he just answering my questions.

"Is seems unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours also ,if you really are a mind reader like you claim to be then why didn't you just answer all my questions to begin with? " His crooked smile grows at this.

"Well my angel, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I guess you heard that huh?" I nod then motion for him to continue, "Well for your information yours is the only mind that is completely silent to me." To say I was not expecting that would be an understatement. Though the name Edward suits him, he needed something refined and sophisticated, and Edward is just that.

"Ok then we'll I'm gonna need you to release me now." I know it's a long shot but I've gotta try.

"Let me think about it. No. I would much rather bring you to your new home and claim you like I should have done when I first saw you." New home...claim me! What is this guy on? There will be no such thing happening if I have anything to do with it.

"Yeah that won't be happening now or ever!" I say with force as I wildly smash my legs about, struggling to move away.

"We'll see." That's all he says before, WHOOOOSH!

The only way I can even begin to describe this feeling is like being strapped to the hood of a sport cars going at top speed. Imagine that, times ten. Yep as you can guess for someone who doesn't like flying this is literally hell on earth. I know I shouldn't but I wrap my legs tightly as i can around his lean stomach, I just can't shake the feeling that at every moment I could be ripped right off of his chest and plummet to the ground.

I don't think I can get any closer without actually becoming part of him. Yeah that sounded way less gross in my head, believe me. Edward senses my discomfort and brings his muscular arms to enclose me and rests his head on top of my own. The ice cold skin isn't really helping the situation as we're running against the freezing wind although I feel less likely to drop to my death.

I gain enough confidence to open one of my eyes and twist my head a little to the side. I notice we are no longer in the city and the landscape has changed to a more rural area with what looks like housing for the rich and famous. More houses than mansions with huge spacing in between each house, enough to find almost a whole forest there. I wouldn't of placed someone like Edward anywhere else, it fits him perfectly.

I wonder which one is his, any of these are bigger than all the houses I've ever I've in combined. Wow! You must be like a billionaire to afford a house like this.

Think of the houses you dream about when you imagine what it would be like to win the lottery. That grand.

My head is starting to spin from watching the world go by this fast and I close my eye again bringing my head back into it's original position under his. I fist his expensive shirt as I feel us slowing down but still keeping a ridiculous speed that cheetahs wish for.

We then, out of nowhere come to a holt, I'm not ashamed to admit I'm a more than a little scared to see what's standing before us. Get it together Swan, stop being a wimp.

When I do I see the most surreal house, not mansion I have ever seen it my entire life.

Edward POV.

Having this angel in my arms is the single most amazing feeling I have ever felt. She immediately releases me from the stress of constantly hearing everyone's self - absorbed thoughts. Bella makes me feel human again and I don't care how selfish I'm being but I know I will never be able to let her go.

I feel her shuffle slighty in my arms, I knew this moment wouldn't last forever but one can hope. She does it again only this time adds in a kick of her legs too. With a sigh I remove my face from her hair, her wonderfully smelling hair.

"What is wrong, my love?" I ask seeing the discomfort on her face, it's making me feel uneasy.

"Do you mind releasing me please?" She demands in that bell like voice. Doesn't she really not like me holding her?

"I don't know if I want to let you go yet."

"Well in that case will you at least answer my question?" Finally, an insight into her mind.

"Of course, mate. I could never deny you anything." This is the absolute true, I will only ever stop her from doing things that will harm herself.

"Expect letting me down." Laugh out loud at this, she really is something different.

"Expect that, so what was your question?" I urge desperate to answer any of her questions.

"Is seems unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours also ,if you really are a mind reader like you claim to be then why didn't you just answer all my questions to begin with? " Yes! She is not only beautiful on a whole new level but intelligent and inquisitive too.

"Well my angel, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I guess you heard that huh?" Shows she was listening, good to know. She nods and motions for me to carry on. "Well for your information yours is the only mind that is completely silent to me." This information clearly confuses her but I can also see something relief in there too.

"Ok then we'll I'm gonna need you to release me now." She says in thst sexy demanding tone. If I had my way I would spend the rest of eternity like this.

"Let me think about it. No. I would much rather bring you to your new home and claim you like I should have done when I first saw you." My love is shocked by this, what did she think was gonna happen?

"Yeah that won't be happening now or ever!" Oh my mate you have no clue!

"We'll see."

I let my beast takes control again and he whisks Bella away out into the cold night. She better not get ill from this, I would never forgive myself. After sprinting for a couple of minutes utter joys takes over as my Bella wraps her toned legs around my middle. I sense her fear and quickly wrap her up as tight as I can, tucking her delicate head under my chin.

As we begin to reach the town she turns her head to the side, I'm guessing she's getting a look of her new home. It only lasts a little while before she snuggles her face back into my chest. Can this get any better, my mate in my arms, us heading to our new home and finally our bed!

I hope my love likes the house, Esme insisted on decorated as soon as I bought it so it had a homely touch to it when I brought my mate home for the first time. If she doesn't I will have it changed as soon as possible in exception to my grand piano and the family portrait of my biological parents and I.

We're here, I guess it's time for the big reveal, fingers crossed she likes it!

Authors Notes -

Sup my awesome readers,

So Edward got Bella back to his house, we'll see how Bella reacts to being taken away from her life next chapter. More cursing, more mood swings and so much more possessive Edward to come!

See you next chapter. Hugs and kisses

Xoxo

Nadia


	8. Way to sell IT!

I tried to unwind my legs from Edward's muscular stomach but he was having none of it and held them in place using just one hand. Hmm, I guess I'll have to get used to the super strength. What am I saying? There will be no getting used to anything to do with him.

He slowed down to a gently stride edging toward the house, sorry mansion, stopping at the base of the smooth marble steps. Effortlessly he lifts us up and singlehandedly unlocks the door bringing us into the warmth which I am more than great full for. Edward slams it shut with his foot grinning down at me with that perfect smile. Don't let him get into your head Bella!

He walks us into what I can only assume is a living room with furniture that looked like it has never been touched still in the exact same condition as it was when it was first brought. Yep he was definitely one of those types. You know those people who have to have everything in its place and completely dust free. So the exact opposite of me...Great.

Suddenly he sinks down still as graceful as a swan onto the love seat in the centre of the room, me still perched in his lap. I can see he's about to say something, I'm already dreading it. Get it together girl, you need to woman up and be the daughter your Dad raised you to be.

"So, my love is there any other information you would like to know before we begin the Bloor eterna ?" He says oh so smoothly. Ok this has gone too far, what does he mean before we begin the Bloor eterna? The what? ...OOH Ok! That doesn't sound too good. I'm gonna get outta here.

I pull away, sliding down to the edge of his lap. "Ok dude you need to slow your roll. This whole mating thingy has got a bit out of control." I use air quotes around 'mating thingy'. "This has been fun and all you know running really fast but I've got to go now. " By the time I finished speaking I'm standing in front of him backing up to the door somehow free from his hold.

He chuckles darkly before standing to attention at his full height, towering above my short build. "Before we continue Isabella I think we should highlight how to address your mate correctly. 'Dude and man' are definitely not acceptable, you should refer to me by the following: My mate or my love, and soon husband but no dude or man. Now that that has been sorted we can move forward to move pressing issues like starting the mating bond. As soon as we touched it started Isabella and even now if you leave you will feel a great deal of pain. So you may not leave."

Once again I'm back in his surprisingly tight but harmless hold and situated back on his lap. Ok now I have some questions. Did he really think I would call him any of those and where to begin about the whole soon to be husband shit? If he really believes this crap he must be crazier than I first thought. But first what does he mean about the mating process and the pain?

"So what's mating bond mean then? I mean I've learnt the basics but if I'm really am your 'one and only for forever' then what would happen to me? " I ask trying to stare him down but failing miserably.

"Well my mate as you are most certainly my 'one and only for forever' it means that our souls and hearts were made for one another. As the old legend states that every human was made with two faces, four arms and legs. Taking the shape of two people standing back to back but the gods decided to spit the creature in half, leaving them separate from each other. Creating the shape of the humans we know today. Then once they were put on earth the humans would spend their entire lives looking for their other half's."

Well I was not expecting that, the legend was sort of soppy and romantic but hauntingly beautiful in a way too. Wait he is stalling , what about the mating bond?

"As interesting as that is it doesn't answer my question." Edward seems amused by my reply but continues anyway.

"Hmm. Aren't we curious?" He must have seen the look on my face and chose not to mess around anymore. Good choice.

"Well vampires can't choose to keep their mates human or change them into a vampire. Once the bond is complete , which would take place after my venom had been injected into your system as least three times I would know to change you or not. You see humans will only survive the change if they were born to become vampires otherwise it is impossible. Although even if I didn't change you after having the venom in you, you would stop aging after 2 or 3 years however not imortal just not growing old."

That seems simpler than I expected but still rather strange. I guess there would be pirks to not aging, my tattoos would never get saggy on my wrinkly skin for one thing. Yeah right Swan like that would stop you from getting more when your 89. Randomly a question popped into my head.

"Can vampires have children?" Now I know what you're thinking but no I don't want kids and before you say your too young to make that decision I've known since I was little I've never wanted that. It's not that I hate them it is just that I know myself well enough to say that I wouldn't make a good enough mother. I'm lazy, antisocial and above all a 'Debbie Downer'.

Edward's grin falls a bit, so quick I also miss it, before he continues. "No. Mates can't conceive together. It is near to impossible to physically hurt our mates, so if they were to give birth their human bodies couldn't handle it and they would definitely pass away. " Ok well guess that's one less thing to worry about. "Although there has been extremely rare cases of unmated vampires impregnating humans, they unfortunately all ending in death for the human. "

I don't know what to say. As much as I dislike the idea of having children what about all the women who were supposedly mated and had to give up the chance to have kids? I can feel the anger boil inside of me. This is just another negative impact of vampires, inocent people who just want normal lives forced into this crazy unpredictable world, where they may have no say on how they live their lives, if they can have children or not and leaving families and loved ones behind. It's just so unfair!

I guess he can sense my discomfort, understatement of the year, as he softly begins stroking my back in the way you would for a child who has just worn themselves out after a tantrum. To my distaste it did exactly that calmed me down, enough to talk again.

"Ok I think I can deal with that if now but is there anything you need to tell me, like about the pain?" I'm nervous asking this question. Being the queen of clumsiness I have feel a great deal of pain over numinous trips to the hospital but after years of experience you realise that it can always get worse. Much worse than before.

"Yes, the pain. Well as the bond is still new if we were to be separated it could be devastating." He visibly cringes while saying this, could it be that bad?

"Being away from one another means that we will go through an all consuming anxiety and fear of the other being hurt. As you are still human my stress will be more powerful as you are more likely to be endangered than myself." No need to mention my difficulty in staying upright for longer than ten minutes yet. "Your mind won't rest until you have absolute evidence of your other half being safe."

Way to sell it dude! "The bond can help though. Through it mates can sense if their mates is feeling any extreme emotion, it all depends on how far the bond has developed and the powers of the mated pair. For example if a couple has spend enough time bonding together they can feel if their other halfs are in danger, frightened, angry, sad or ill. In some special cases if the bond is allowed to grow (I hope that it will be that way for us) it can even evolve to sharing powers. You may be able to read minds as well but also block them with your shield as will I."

Reading minds, I don't know about that. And what does he mean by shield. I ask him exactly that.

"The infuriating way your thoughts are protected from my power , my love is what we call a shield. I'm guessing that you will also be shielded from other's powers as well. " Well that makes a whole lotta more sense.

Well the time has come I'm gonna have to ask about *gulp* the Bloor eterna? I did I say that right? Wait I mean think that. Deep breath, here we go!

I would first like to say how sorry I am it has taken this long to update but I promise to try and write a new chapter at least every two weeks.

Secondly I need your guys opinion on how the mating should be done, do you want...

A) Bella to give in JUST FOR ONE NIGHT and not fight Edward

Or

B) Fight him and not give in easily at all

Or

C) some other way anyone can think of and tell me.

Post a review and let me know.

All my love as usual

Sparkles a.k.a Nadia xoxo


	9. No matter how hard you try

I'd just like to say before this chapter starts how EXTREMELY sorry I am about how long this chapter took to upload. I know I shouldn't make excuses but after some rather dramatic family issues I really didn't feel like writing but I'm back now. So enjoy and I'll see you at the end!

"Sooo what's this whole blood..bloor..eterna thingy about?" Wow that's harder to say than I expected. Again, if possible, his grin doubles in size. Yep I think I've got an idea about what this thing is all about. Don't get me wrong I love a good booty call as much as the next lonely woman but I'm getting the vibe that he doesn't want a one night stand kind of thing. A.k.a my kind of thing.

To answer your questions, no I'm not a virgin. My cherry was popped way way back I'm talking high school. Who? The only other person apart from my Dad I keep I contact with from the ye olde town of Forks. My childhood best friend Jacob Black or Jacobo as I lovely nicknamed him. Jake and I have known each other since birth being born a month apart. Typical really, our fathers were old friends so over the summer we hung out everyday together. Eventually as we got older and even more pumped full of hormones we decided that instead of ruining our friendship we'd use each other as a way to rid ourselves of our teenage horniness, we would do this by going at it (to put it politely) like rabbits.

Of course our fathers found out and immediately asummed that we were in a secret relationship, so not the case. You would think that we would just come out and tell them right? But no, we thought of the bright idea to pretend to be together. Now that I look back I wonder how fucking stupid we were. Although can you imagine trying to tell the chief of police that his one and only little girl was getting it on (again to put it simply) like a bitch in heat? So you see our predicament, that's why for the last year at school we played the golden couple. It was a nice change at first no more seeking around to see him. Sadly though like all good things it had to come to an end.

I wanted to fly the 'as interesting as watching paint dry nest' but Jake being Jake wanted to carry on the charade and the thrilling role of Forks' answer to Brangelia. However after some...well I guess you can call it womanly persuasion he agree that we would go back to being just Jacobo and Hell Bells. And now back to the matter at hand.

"Well my beautiful angel it loosely translates to blood forever it means to share my venom with you for the first time and is the start of our enteral lives together. " Ok, so that just got heavy. I don't know if I can do forever buddy.

He seems to want to start this 'bond' now as he begins to gently stroke his long snow white fingers along my jean clad leg. I can see where this is going. I want so much to remove those mischievous fingers of his but my body doesn't seem to agree. They seem to be getting more daring by the second and are traveling higher and higher up my thigh. Yep this is definitely not a good idea.

I figit on his lap and hear his breath hitch as I wiggle against him. Uh oh! I go to stand and he seems to sense this as he grabs my waist with both arms and securely places me against his rock hard chest. I loosen his grip on me by quickly whipping out one of my arms and giving his devilish fingers a hard smack, although to him it probably feels like a bug had just landed on him.

I can almost sense the arrogant smirk on his sculpted face. "If you continue to hit me dearest I fear that you will only injure yourself and this may be a wild guess but I assume hurting yourself is not your intended target." Urgh! Can he be more of a stuck up snob (I sincerely hope not).

I don't reply, too pissed off to think of a witty equally bitchy response at the moment. His infuriating fingers return to their work, this time though oh so slowly they slip under the hem of my thin t-shirt then without out warning draw feather soft patterns on my skin. As much as it pains me to say it , it feels heavenly. I can't let this continue any further. I then also return to my previous job of escaping this situation. Swinging about I throw my now free arms around trying to rid myself of the protective cage he created around me with his muscular arms.

My not so eloquintly put together plan is demolished swiftly as he simply places his unbreakable arm tightly across my torso halting my feeble attempts at freedom instantly. He seems to sense each move I make before I can even decide on it. One thing im certain about I've underestimated him for sure.

Edward POV

I Know the longer I am held up from claiming my kitten the more intense the need to have her will increase. Her constant twitching and jerks are doing nothing to stop the growing situation around my crotch. I've never had a more delightful feeling than my angel's full behind pressed into my lap. I didn't have a chance to admire it at first but now I know I will never be able to keep my hands off of it again. It's mine. No other man will EVER be able to even glance at my Bella's plum ass again without facing my wrath, human, mutt or vampire.

My hands move of their own accord under her worn shirt, as soon as they touch her smooth, soft, supple skin I can't control the thrust of my crotch against her back. Warmth just emanates from her curvy body. She doesn't have a completely flat toned stomach like some ridiculous photoshopped swimwear model, she's real, my angel has curves to die for (no pun intended). Bella has one or two small rolls along her abdomen which I'm not afraid to admit turns me on more than I would expect. What can I say? I like a woman with a healthy appetite and is not scared to eat whatever she feels like which I will be more that happy to supply her with. When my wondering hands discover her hips, again like the animal that I am a huge growl sounds out. Freezing my mate right where she sits.

For the first time in my undead life I'm indecisive. I can't say which smell I adore more: her overall scent which drives me crazy already or the indescribable scent of her arousal. It hit me like a ton of bricks but with only pleasure no pain. Although as a vampire I believe that I would still face no pain. Yes, her arousal wins I don't think a single thing in this world can top it.

It's as if it's an biological reaction an unstoppable string of contented purrs spill from my lips. To my great joy this only adds to her arousal making the air thick with her delicious scent. If it were possible I know I would die (again) if I had to go without tasting it from the source.

She's tiny at only 5'1 or 5'2 but I wouldn't have her any other way, she's just easier to wrap up in my arms and keep her protected from the outside world. Although I would like to introduce my love to my family I can't shake the feeling of just running away, keeping her all to myself not having to share her with anybody. In the short time I have spent with Bella I now understand the thoughts of my entire family more clearly, throughout all of their days no matter what they're doing some part of their minds will always be on their mates. It doesn't matter how small, how insignificant something is if it involves your mate is becomes the centre of your focus.

Our bond began to develop as soon as I held her at the bar, my whole body on fire just from her touch. It depends on each pair of mates how the bond develops: for some as time goes on you are able to be separate from each with less stress however it will most definitely still be there, for others as their love grows they find it increasingly difficult to be parted and the pain of being apart will only multiply as the years go by.

In one extreme rare case it wad said that after being together for so long that the mates couldn't even go without touching for less than five minutes before an excruciating torture would begin. That being said there is only one mated pair who supposedly reached this stage although according to the Volturi there are no longer any vampires alive who knew of the pair and all that's left is the tale of their bond. They were said to also each have unbelievable powers which then developed to them sharing making them unstoppable, if this were the case then one would assume they'd be un able to be killed by another vampire, no?

No couple in our coven shares this kind of bond though as all my 'father' and both my 'brothers' knew to change their mates into one of us so there is less chance of them being hurt although there is still discomfort. After each mating for almost a century or more they are able to just about go a day and a half of not seeing each other with slight anxiety (and couple of phone calls)before the suffering sets in and they have to see their mates. In this moment I'm still not certain about Bella and I' s type of bond, my fiery princess seems to be used to fending for herself so I'm sure having me around to do it for her will be a shock.

I casually drag my hands up and down her stomach causing her to shudder. Although my hands may seem cold to begin with after we mate her body will change to become in tune with my temperature so I feel warm to her but freezing to any other but all other vampires will still be ice cold to her. Not that my Bella will be touching anyone other than me.

My touch snaps her out of her trance and I can tell by her body language she is building up her walls again and will try to free herself. Oh my silly little beauty, you can't escape me not matter how hard you try.

Hello again,

I'd like to thank anyone still reading this story or has reviewed or favourited and I apologise for not updated sooner. I didn't put the actual mating in this chapter as I think it needs an entire chapter to itself and I had more info I wanted to add in before. Also with Bella's weight she is not over weight just very curvy and like most non model like women a has fat on her body. Finally for next chapter I may have to make Bella give in to some degree as I am definitely not having Edward force himself on her.

If you can review please do, they make my day reading them and I am happy to hear any constructive criticism.

Hugs and kisses

Xoxo

Nadia


End file.
